The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘RYN2010083’.
The new Anthurium plant is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Anthurium plants that flower early and have large attractive inflorescences.
The new Anthurium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in mid-October, 2008 in De Lier, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Anthurium andreanum identified as code number AT05-000059-011, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Anthurium andreanum identified as code number AT90-000114-002, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Anthurium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in early July, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Anthurium plant by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Lochristi, Belgium since late November, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.